


BLACKQUAKINGBIRD CHAPTER 9 EXPLICIT

by Mmjohns



Series: Non-cannon Relationship shorts [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, soulbonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the explicit story of the time that Bobbi, Skye, and Natasha bonded from the BlackQUAKINGBIrd story</p>
            </blockquote>





	BLACKQUAKINGBIRD CHAPTER 9 EXPLICIT

**Author's Note:**

> warning explicit material ahead.

No sooner were they at their floor than does Skye feel a hand pulling down the zipper on the back of her dress as Natasha whispers enticingly in her ear “come on darling, what say we go into the bedroom and get comfortable”  
   
She looks over to see Bobbi standing slightly off to the side licking her lips and can't help but imagine what uses she could put those lips to. Pulling Natasha to her tightly and beckoning Bobbi over Skye reaches one hand into Natasha's hair threading her fingers through and pulling slightly she asks "are you sure this is what you want Nat?"  
Natasha moans softly as she says "I'm sure, please, this is what I want"  
"And you Bobbi, is this what you want" she asks as she reaches a hand around to hold the blonde firmly around the waist  
"Yes, please," Bobbi says reaching one hand up the hemline of Skye's dress  
Skye smiles and pulls the pair toward the bedroom letting her powers loose a little she releases a slight pulsing vibration letting it roll through her fingers and into her companions reveling in the soft moans they give as the vibrations roll over them.  
As soon as they reach the bedroom the clothes they were wearing are practically torn off as they make their way to the bed. Skye reaches down and pulls Natasha down on top of her letting the redhead fall onto her waist then pulling her down and mashing her lips together even as her hands move down to gently roll her firm cheeks causing the redhead to moan into her mouth.  
The bed shifts slightly and Skye feels a mouth latch onto her nipple and start to slowly nip and tug causing waves of pleasure to just roll through her, never one to be selfish she reaches one hand down and between Bobbi's legs letting her fingers drift back and forth along her folds dipping in occasionally as she lets the vibration from her powers pulsate through her lover.  
Natasha hearing Bobbi moan looks down at Skye and says "looks like you're missing out Darling, what say we fix that" before moving her head down and slowly starting to lick her way around Skye's folds tracing a path from clit to anus, when she reaches Skye's puckered little starfish she lightly dips her tongue in whilst pushing a finger slowly into Skye.  
Suddenly Bobbi is making loud incoherent noises as she clenches tightly on Skye's fingers as the pleasure overtakes her. Skye however hasn't been idle in this time, she has pulled Natasha's legs up and over so she can slip her tongue into her lover letting her tongue pleasure her lover.  
As Bobbi recovers beside them Skye says "Bobbi, you've gotta try this, come here and have a taste"  
Recovered to the point where she's reasonably sure her legs won't collapse Bobbi moves over and presses her mouth firmly against Natasha and firmly starts pumping her tongue into her letting her nectar flow down her throat, by this point Skye has started cumming as Natasha slips a third finger inside her whilst quickly thrusting her tongue into Skye's ass. As Skye's head lolls back she reaches one hand up firmly inserting her fingers inside Bobbi determined to give her one more Orgasm, she lets her powers run wild and as Bobbi grows closer and closer she Screams her pleasure into Natasha the vibrations setting her off again.  
Finally, they all crash to the bed breathing heavily, then that Skye notices something new, she can actually hear and feel Bobbi and Nat's emotions, they had bonded; obviously their Soulmark`s had come into contact during their last orgasm and amidst the pleasure of it all their minds had melded together.  
Honestly though where this may have bothered her before having her most private thoughts and feelings broadcast to another, she finds that it doesn’t worry her at all all she cares about is laying here with Nat and Bobbi and just basking in the love she feels for them

**Author's Note:**

> part of the blackquakingbird series http://archiveofourown.org/works/6372403


End file.
